


Forever

by raydorfan13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydorfan13/pseuds/raydorfan13
Summary: Brenda/Sharon fic. Brenda gets a little wake up call that leads to the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

“Sharon!” Brenda ran up the stairs. “Shar!” Panting she reached the top. “Sharon!” 

Sharon came rushing out of the bathroom, wrapping her robe around herself in the process. “What Brenda? What is it?” 

Brenda immediately ran to the other woman throwing her arms around her. They embraced and held each other tight. “Brenda Leigh, what happened?” Brenda sighed and tightened her grip. 

“There was a sh--” she shook her head. “I’ve been calling you!” She let go and stepped back bracing her hands against the wall, finally catching her breath. Brenda looked over to see Sharon watching her closely, looking lost. 

“My phone died. I’m sorry,” Sharon stepped closer, “Please tell me what the hell is going on.” 

“There was an officer down call and the radio said it was a Captain. And you weren’t answering your phone!!” 

Sharon moved closer pulling the blonde away from the wall and placing her hands on her shoulders. “I’m right here.” 

Brenda closed her eyes. “I can’t see you.” 

Sharon smirked. She leaned in right next to the Chief’s ear. “Can you hear me?” She kissed the edge of Brenda’s ear, eliciting a shiver from the younger woman. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” She kissed her neck and then moved up and kissed her lips. After several minutes of kissing, they broke apart. 

“Shar--I don’t know what I would do…”

“Shhh, we are both here.” Sharon moved her hands to both sides of Brenda’s face. “I love you.” After a moment when the sentiment wasn’t returned, Sharon grew concerned. She knew that Brenda loved her back, this reaction proved that more than words. What worried Sharon was that sometimes the other woman could withdraw into her own head, and she could go to a dark place. “Brenda Leigh Johnson, look at me please,” Sharon said quietly. 

Brenda looked up into Sharon’s deep green eyes. “I’m fine. I’m just thinkin’.” 

Sharon nodded, “When you don’t think out loud, it scares me.” 

Brenda’s phone rang, making her jump. She pulled it out and answered blindly. “Chief Johnson.” Sharon backed away and put her hands in the pockets of her robe. She knew what was coming and even though she wasn’t mad at the other woman because it was work, she felt like this was a pivotal moment for them. Listening to Brenda wrap up the phone call, Sharon began to feel sick to her stomach. They couldn’t part like this, not with Brenda. Brenda would internalize and it would cause some of those walls Sharon had worked so hard to get through to be rebuilt. It had happened once before, and Sharon was not going down that road again. The call ended and they locked eyes. 

“I have to meet the team, they are already there, but I couldn’t go until I made sure you were safe.” 

Sharon stepped closer, and Brenda stepped back. Sharon sighed. “Brenda.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. We’re not.” 

Brenda looked down at her feet. “I love you, Shar. I really do.” She spun a circle, frustrated with herself. “I love you so much it hurts. It scares me. I sometimes wonder what the hell a woman like you is doin’ here with someone like me. What have you done to me?” She moved so she was face to face, inches away from a very quiet Sharon. “We ARE fine. I just need you to trust me on this.” She kissed the Captain quickly. “I’ve got an officer down, I’ve got to go.” 

Sharon let her go. “Be careful.”

As Brenda reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned. “Shar, charge your phone.” And with that she was gone. 

* * *

30 hours later, a very exhausted Brenda fell down onto the bed and cuddled up to her very own sleeping beauty. Sharon unconsciously pulled her closer and Brenda smiled. As tired as she was, she couldn’t help but think about what had happened between her and Sharon. It had felt right to tell Sharon how crazy she felt about her. Since they had moved in together, Brenda had been waiting for the other woman to realize what a terrible mistake she had made. Waiting for her to figure out she couldn’t live with the messy, irrational, workaholic, chaotic woman the Chief was. But here they were still cuddled up together in the same bed. This is exactly where she wanted to be though. It finally hit her. She wanted to be right here, in this relationship, for better or worse. Forever. 

“Sharon,” she whispered loudly, not wanting to startle her, but needing her to wake up. 

“Huh?” Sharon fluttered her eyes, trying to focus. “You’re home,” she said sleepily. 

“Are you awake?” Brenda rolled over, half on top of the other woman. 

Sharon ran her hand through Brenda’s hair, tucking it behind her ear. “What is it?” 

In the dim light, Sharon looked even more beautiful, and she couldn’t help but be stunned. “Marry me, Sharon.” 

Sharon reached over on the nightstand and picked up her glasses, putting them on her face. She tried to sit up, but Brenda put more of her weight on the other woman. “Brenda Leigh, you’re exhausted. You haven’t slept in two days...You’re going to regret this.” 

“I’ve never been more clear headed in my life. I want to spend whatever time I have left on this earth with you. I want to worry about you, I want to love every inch of you, I want to take care of you. Sharon, I can’t even imagine a life without you in it. Will you marry me?” 

They looked at each other, not challenging each other, but each trying to convey a message. Sharon was trying to figure out if Brenda was serious because she couldn’t take the hurt she would feel if tomorrow Brenda woke up regretting it if she said yes. Brenda wanted to show Sharon she was serious. 

“Yes,” Sharon said, pulling Brenda down for a kiss. The exchange got heated quickly, but after a few minutes Sharon pulled away. She pecked Brenda’s lips one more time. “Don’t move.”

Brenda laughed, giddy with excitement that Sharon had said yes and also wondering where the other woman was going. Sharon quickly dug through a drawer in the dark and found what she was looking for. She came back and sat on the bed facing Brenda. “I was waiting for you to be ready because I’ve had this for months, but leave it to you to jump the gun and blurt it out the minute you decide you’re ready.” They both laughed, but Brenda was more intrigued by what was hidden behind the Captain’s back. “So, yes Brenda Leigh, I will marry you. I want you, all of you. Forever. Even when things get tough, this is a promise that we will do it together.” Brenda nodded and watched as Sharon grabbed her left hand. “I want everyone to know you are taken.” She slid a beautiful emerald ring on Brenda’s finger. “You always say my eyes look like emeralds and I just thought...when you look at this…” 

“Oh Shar, it's so beautiful!” Brenda brought it closer for inspection in the dim light. “You’re right, I did just blurt it out,” she said shyly. “But I am going to get you a ring, I promise.” She couldn’t believe this was happening. She moved in to kiss the Captain, sliding her hands under the tank top she was wearing. The excitement was overshadowing the exhaustion for the moment and Brenda was determined to show Sharon exactly what she meant to her with actions instead of words this time.


End file.
